Le reflet de l'âme
by Leena - Inkheart
Summary: Drago et les autres élèves sont appelés à faire une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Ce pourrait bien être l'occasion de redorer le blason Malefoy et de découvrir plusieurs secrets de famille, cachés il y de cela de millénaire.
1. Chapter 1: Répartition

**Disclamer : **_Tout est à la merveilleuse et super JKR! Sauf l'histoire et certain personnage ;)_

**Chapitre 1: Répartition**

_POINT DE VUE: HERMIONE_

Je rêve! Je n'ai quand même pas fais ça? Moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai laissé Malefoy m'embrassé et en plein milieu d'un couloir en plus! Qu'elle idiote! Si Ron l'avait su je ne sais pas se qu'il aurait pu me faire. Je me dirigea vers notre compartiment et vit les deux garçons me regarder.

« T'en a pris du temps qu'est-ce que t'as fait? » questionna le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. Beaucoup de monde c'est tout. »

Ron me prit la hanche et me colla violemment à lui. Je retins un gémissement car il avait appuyé sur un de mes bleus. Mon petit ami m'embrassa avec presque violence. J'en suis presque venue regretter le baiser de Malefoy, il avait été doux et… je divague.

Il fini par me repousser. Je levai la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Il avait pitié de moi c'est certain mais il ne faisait rien du tout.

« O-on arrive bientôt, je vais aller me changer…»

« Change-toi ici. Tu vas pas me dire que t'es gênée devant nous 'Mione, n'est-ce pas? »

J'ai essayé, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ne me dise pas ça. Putain, il me pourri la vie et j'fais rien. J'en suis arrivée à avoir presque peur de lui, bien sûr je suis meilleure que lui en tout mais… il a quelque chose de pervers dans son regard qui me donne froid dans le dos.

« Hermione? » me rappelle-t-il d'une voix plus froide.

« Non… non, bien sûr que non. » dis-je précipitamment.

« Je vais… au toilette. » annonça le survivant mal à l'aise.

Merci. Je suis prise seule avec Ron dans une petite pièce et je dois me changer en plus. S-u-p-e-r. Je commence à enlever ma jupe - que Ron n'aime pas soi dit en passant – et la fais glisser avec lenteur sur mes jambes. Puis me tourne dos à lui pour enlever mon chandail. Une fois que c'est fait il m'attrape par les hanches et fixe ma poitrine.

« Appétissant… »

Je me retiens de le frapper aussi fort que je le peux. J'attrape ma robe de sorcier tandis qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je ne peux pas retenir un frisson de dégout qui me parcourt la colonne vertébrale mais Ron le prend comme un frisson de plaisir et continue. J'enfile mon vêtement et à se moment le train s'arrête.

Je bondis presque de joie et file dehors sans attendre mon petit ami. Je monte dans un charrette avec Luna. On est toutes les deux silencieuse.

_POINT DE VUE : NORMAL_

La blonde rêveuse fixait Hermione avec une gravité qui ne lui ressemblait pas et bientôt la miss-je-sais-tout se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Euh… ça va Luna? »

« Oui… je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu ne quittais pas Ron vu la façon dont il te traite. C'est surement les Joncheruines, il brouille ton cerveau et t'empêches de réfléchir correctement.»

Hermione sourit. Luna visait toujours dans le mille malgré ses insinuations bizarre avec des créatures qui n'existaient pas.

« La prochaine fois que tu embrassera ton petit ami secret, ne le fait pas en plein couloir. Ça attire l'attention tu sais.»

La brune se raidi en comprenant qu'elle parlait d'elle et Drago.

« Il n'y a rien du tout entre nous L-luna. »

La blonde haussa les épaules et descendit de la carriole qui venait de s'arrêter.

« Oh… »

Hermione regarda se qui émerveillait son amie et vie plusieurs élèves contempler les sombrals pour la première fois.

« C'est tellement triste… » Murmura Luna. « Voir les sombrals signifie la mort de nos proches et je croit que presque tout Poudlard peut les voir maintenant. »

Elle regarda Hermione et la prit par la main doucement.

« On va être en retard vient… »

Elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle et se séparèrent dans leur table respective. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron qui lui enserra tout de suite la taille.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu? »

« Je… Luna m'a demander de l'accompagné. » Balbutia la brune

« Eh bien la prochaine fois, tu… »

« Ron! Laisse là respirer elle vient d'arriver, bon sang! » s'exclama une rousse.

Hermione lui envoya un discret regard de remerciement tandis que le roux la lâchait vivement pour se tourner vers l'autre.

« Tais-toi, Ginny. Je t'ai rien demandé. »

« Non mais franchement, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de voir ses amies sans ton autorisation! » s'offusqua sa sœur

« C'est exactement ça » se dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur l'assemblé deux yeux gris l'accrochèrent et ne voulurent plus la lâché. Le teint de la griffondor vira au rouge ce qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui la fixait. Elle reprit contenance quand Minerva Mcgonagall leur fit mettre le silence. Le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore trônait derrière elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est son chien de poche ou quoi? » pesta intérieurement le blond.

« Chers élèves. » commença-t-elle. « C'est une grande année pour vous et remplie de surprise. Vous n'aurez pas comme vous vous y attendez un dortoir pour filles et pour garçon. »

Des murmures soit appréciateur soit déçu commençait à parcourir l'assemblés.

« Une pige sera faites et vous serez deux par deux par chambre. Cela sera fait dans un hasard total. Seulement sachées seulement que vous ne serez pas avec quelqu'un de votre maison. » informa la directrice.

Elle fit apparaitre quatre urne avec chacun le blason d'une des maisons. Elle pointa sa baguette sur deux avant de la faire légèrement tournoyés. des parchemins en sortir.

« Pour la maison de Serdaigle : Luna Lovegood et pour la maison de Serpentard : Théodore Nott.»

Les deux nommé se regardèrent un insant. L'un d'un air rêveur, l'autre avec gravité.

« Tu es pris avec Lofoca Lovegood, Théo!» ricana Blaise Zabini

« La ferme Zabini. »

« Pour la maison de Poufsouffle : Zacharias Smith et pour la maison de Gryffondor : Parvati Patil.»

Harry lança un regard haineux au Poufsouffle qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié.

« Pour la maison de Serpentard : Drago Malefoy!» commença Mcgonagall

Plusieurs filles retinrent leur souffle voulant être avec lui.

« Pour la maison de Gryffondor : Hermione Granger. »

Se fut comme si le ciel était tombé sur la tête de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger en même temps. Ron parce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa petite amie et Hermione parce qu'elle se retrouvait avec son meilleur ennemie et ne serait pas sous l'emprise de Ron pendant un an. D'un sens elle était contente.

À la fin de la répartition il dure tous trouvez leur chambre caché derrière un tableau.

« Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être avec moi? »

« Ça me donne envie de vomir. » dit-elle calmement

« Tu parles. » ria le blond sceptique. « Ton sourire de soulagement en disait long au souper. Tu es heureuse de ne pas être avec la belette ou quoi? »

La brune trembla mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« La ferme. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement contre son gré.

« Oh. Sujet sensible? Je me trompe? »

Hermione s'arrêta devant un tableau et se retourna vers lui avec un regard froid presque glacé.

« Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privé, Malefoy. Est-ce que moi je me mêle de ta vie de Mangemort? Non. Alors va te faire foutre. »

Le blond la plaqua au mur avec rage.

« Tu me parles autrement sale Sang-de-bourbe. »

« Il est loin le baiser de tout à l'heure, on dirait. » ricana-t-elle

Le blond resserra sa prise sur ses bras et la brune retint à temps un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait un lacération et Drago appuyait directement dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis que j'en parle à la belette? Il serait heureux de l'entendre non? Imagine:_ hey, Weasley, j'ai roulé une pelle à Granger. Un peu plus et elle se laissait baiser sur place. Une vrai salo… »_

Cette fois le visage d'Hermione était devenue tout pâle et elle avait giflé Drago avec violence le coupant en pleine phrase.

« Enfoiré. »

Pour toute réponse, il ricana et regarda le tableau avant d'entrer laissant Hermione dans le couloir avec sa blessure qui s'était ré-ouverte par la pression de Drago.

« Je te déteste… Malefoy. Et jamais même par pour 1 heure je ne t'aimerai.»

Une personne apparu sur le tableau mais la brune ne le remarqua pas. Si elle l'avait vu elle aurait seulement remarqué son visage remplie de tristesse.


	2. Prologue

Si la directrice de Poudlard n'écoutait pas toujours sont prédécesseur qui se résumait maintenant en un foutu tableau, Drago Malefoy ne serait pas fourré dans se fichu pétrin. Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été un vieux sénile selon lui et n'être qu'une peinture n'avait en rien résoudre son problème.

« Il ne peut pas se contenter d'être un tableau muet et laissé la vieille chouette faire son boulot? » Grogna le sorcier blond. « Il peut se le mettre où je pense son amour à la con»

En effet, Drago avait reçu au manoir un peu plus tôt dans la semaine une lettre pour sa septième année à Poudlard mais cette fois c'étais différent. Il n'y avait rien à acheter du tout et tout était dans un grand mystère. Et comme par hasard, Dumbledore avait dit à la fin de sa lettre une de ses fichue phrase philosophique d'amour et de paix :

_« En espérant, que cette année vous rapproche. Car vous savez il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine chers élèves. »_

Le blond roula en boule la lettre et la jeta plus loin, avant de descendre ses bagages vers l'entré du manoir. Sa mère un grande blonde aux yeux bleus s'approcha de lui le dos droit et le menton levée. Malgré la mort de Lucius, dont Drago savait sa mère très peiné, celle-ci gardait en permanence sa froideur et son masque aristocrate.

« Tu es prêt? » dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement. « Cette année, c'est le moment de redorer le blason des Malefoy! Je n'ai pas sauvé le survivant pour rien! »

En effet, lorsqu'Harry avait été prit pour mort dans la forêt interdite, le mérite n'en revenait qu'à Narcissa qui l'avait sauvé en échange de savoir si Drago était en vie.

« Ne t'en fais pas mère. »

Sans qu'il s'y attende elle le prit dans ses bras faisant tomber son masque d'indifférence. Le blond la serra mollement dans ses bras et transplana à la gare de Kingscross. Il remarqua les nombreux regards haineux sur lui mais n'y fit pas attention. Drago embarqua dans le train tirant sa malle, il entra en collision avec une fille.

Elle avait de magnifique cheveux bruns ondulés, des grands yeux chocolat et des formes parfaites selon le blond. Il lui tendit la main.

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu »

Les yeux de l'élève s'agrandirent de stupeur avant de se refroidir. Drago fronça les sourcils, il connaissait ce regard.

« Je suis… » Commença-t-il incertain.

« Drago Malefoy, la célèbre et séduisante fouine bondissante, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle moqueur. « À mon tour. Je suis Hermione Granger, la super miss-je-sais-tout. Tu dois connaître non? »

À l'entente de ce nom, Drago en prit presque un coup sur la tête, elle avait changé mais son caractère de merde n'en restait pas moins changé pourtant. Comment pouvait-elle être devenue aussi sexy en seulement 2 mois?

« Surement la magie…» pensa-t-il

Parce que pour lui, Hermione, restera a jamais la file aux cheveux broussailleux et au dents de castor.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, laisse-moi passer Malefoy. » ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Ce nom lui serra la poitrine et lui fit revivre les moments du passé. Non, Drago Malefoy ne se ramollissait pas et si il voulait à tout prit se refaire bien voir - surtout pour sa mère – il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Et surtout pas par, _elle_.

« T'as le mot de passe Granger?» dit-il d'un ton charmeur mais ferme.

Il avait penché la tête légèrement sur le côté et s'était accoter dans le couloir, bloquant ainsi le passage.

« Tu… tu… tu… »

La voix d'Hermione était beaucoup moins confiante et elle était en colère. Le blond s'en amusa et fit son éternel sourire en coin, se qui agaça encore plus la griffondor.

« Tu n'as pas le droit Enflure! Dégage! »

Quand elle s'apprêta à passé, il l'attrapa rapidement par la hanche et plaqua un baiser sur sa bouche. Elle se débattit au début mais répondit bientôt sans savoir pourquoi. Il la mit contre le mur et descendit dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'amuser cette année… »

Il s'éloigna d'elle en ricanant.

« Enfoiré! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Tout doux, Granger. Si tu m'avais dit le mot de passe ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça et puis tu as apprécié alors tais-toi. »

Devant son énervement, qui signifiait qu'il avait visé juste, Drago partit un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« Finalement, ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi inintéressant que je le pensait.»


End file.
